Hail to the (Zero) Queen OVA: League of Extroadinary Fairies
by BeanCorn
Summary: This brief one shot series will illustrate the goings on of Tristain between Seasons 1 & 2 of Hail to the Zero Queen! Rated M for strong sexual overtones, situations, crude language and general shenanigans. ALSO! Pieces of Season 2 will be in each one shot, so be sure to look!
1. Part 1: Rendezvous

**A/N: Hey everybody! Time for a little interlude between seasons! One Shot Madness!**

**Now, to answer a few reviews from Season 1's finale:**

**Foldguy24: I'm sorry for getting your name wrong =P The church will start to play a role starting in Season 2, along with the actual war itself. Some new content and dialogue from characters that were mentioned in the anime, manga, and light novels will be in Season 2 as well. Moar GHOSTS! On the point of building more weapons, it will be a balancing act. I don't want to make Tristain too powerful and ruin the story, or too weak and I get flamed by fan boys.**

**Yeza Nairomof: This was definitely more of an introduction of the new universe as a whole; next season I am going to say there will be around 50% more content; at this point, I don't want to stretch it out beyond what I can manage, so I'll keep that a baseline for now.**

**Poliamida: CLIFFFF! Thank you so much for your congratulations, and I hope you check out Season 2.**

**Manah Scarlet Shadowsong: Thanks again Manah, I appreciate the input you're giving me on how to make this story better. My combat sequences are improving however, and Season 2's will be far greater then season 1's.**

**All in all thank you everyone for making my writing so enjoyable and not going off the reservation with the reviews! You are all amazing, and I hope to hear from you all very soon.**

**Thanks again, and enjoy these small one shot chapters =) **

**STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT ADVISORY (This is why I use the M rating!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fairy Assault**

**Tristainia-Palace**

Kerrigan was amused and entertained by the thought of going undercover in Tristain's commoner society. She was not exactly happy with the behavior of the so called 'Nobles' she had been dealing with for the most part, and was looking forward to a change of scenery. The Erebus was going to derail her current nirvana however.

Their mission was relatively simple; enter the community as a pair of traveling friends looking for a place to stay for awhile. Set up a place to live and work from and begin searching for evidence of Noble misconduct. They had one week to accomplish their task, and they must not be discovered, or the mission would be considered a failure. They were given a starting stipend of 100 ECU and sent on their way, disguises provided. The morning had come, and their adventure had begun.

Kerrigan felt a place they should go to, but decided to let Louise lead them both. She not only had Louise by her side, but had brought Delflinger in case they needed to defend themselves. In all likelihood they may have to fight against a noble who is caught in a lie, and Kerrigan had to be ready. She also a single Hunter Killer with a high quality cloak shadowing them from a distance

_'Every Ghost needs to know how to think independently, time for a lesson in humility for my young apprentice.'_

Louise was even more excited than Kerrigan, but far more nervous of failure. Early on she learned that 100 ECU was not enough to get much of anything.

"400 ECU for a horse? You can buy a small home and garden with that!"

Looking for a place to stay was even more dramatic; as Louise learned that the places she would stay at as a noble were still open to her, but well past her budget. "200 ECU a night?!"

Suddenly Louise had the insane idea of trying the local casino to boost her current cash amount, and found herself down to 10 ECU in just an hour and half. Kerrigan frowned and looked towards Louise, "How did you manage to lose our funds so quickly?" I went to the casino! They said I would leave with more!

Kerrigan broke out laughing hysterically, "What's so funny Sarah?"

Sarah continued to laugh at the sheer amount of fail that Louise brought onto their mission in just 3 hours.

"Louise, Ghosts are trained from the outset of their training to be fully independent from Command. That means scavenging funds, resources, and making intelligent choices in the field. A bad call for a Ghost means certain death, and the right one means you live a little while longer until the next choice comes along."

"I have never trained another Ghost before, so this is unfamiliar territory. I want to give you the best training possible so in the event you are on your own you can make rational choices that will let you live to see another day."

Louise found herself nodding somberly, "Let's just find a place to sleep for the night and go from there.

* * *

**Tristainia**

Kerrigan and Louise walked throughout the city clearly hungry and looking for a place to stay.

Louise's stomach was growling rather noticeably, much to Kerrigan's amusement. 'Ah the joys of not needed to eat food.'

Both had taken a rest by an outdoor fountain and Louise just about broke down in Sarah's arms.

"Why can't I do this? I'm a noble; I'm supposed to know everything there is to know."

"I suppose they need a class for nobles to take on how to survive in a commoner's world just in case of the situation that we're in now huh?"

Louise giggled lightly, "I suppose that wouldn't hurt to do that next time."

Kerrigan smiled, "Indeed, hold on, someone's coming."

A rather buff, yet effeminate male started to approach the pair and began speaking, "_Tress Bien_! Such a beautiful face! You both seem to be in some sort of trouble! Don't mind me I am a completely unsuspicious individual."

Both Kerrigan and Louise looked at the newcomer with an incredulous look of disbelief, "Mission failed."

"Well we are looking for a place to stay, might you know of one sir?"

"Sarah! Don't just involve us without saying something to me!"

"Oh I do! I own a wonderful tavern just down the road, but please address me as Mi Mademoiselle!"

_'Dear God, I'm dealing with a circus act here_,' Kerrigan deadpanned to herself, "Yes Mi Mademoiselle, could you lead us to a place for us to rest?"

"Wei! It is the Charming Fairy Inn! My inn, restaurant and entertainment venue! There is but one condition you must accept however . . ."

Kerrigan would scold herself later for this, of that much she was certain, "Very well then Mademoiselle, lead on."

* * *

**The Charming Fairy Inn**

The man, named Scarron had led them to a small quaint inn where several beauties sat in super short skirts with corsets amplifying their cleavage. _'Well this was . . . unexpected_.' Kerrigan was lacking a grin however, "Sounds like we are going to have an interesting time."

"Well my dears it's time for you to get dressed! How else are you going to pay for your room and board?"

Kerrigan and Louise looked to each other for help, and instantly regretted it. Both were completely helpless, and knew they were about to become the playthings for a bunch of disgusting drunks.

'_What the hell did we get ourselves into?'_

"Hello my beautiful fairies! Tonight we have two new fairies joining us, Sarah and Louise!" The girls said hello and introduced themselves to the newcomers. Sarah was a bombshell in her navy blue matching outfit, her curves and perfectly formed scars made her not only easy on the eyes but also mysterious, and unknown.

"Hey girls, I'm Sarah! I used to be a mercenary until I met up with my friend Louise here! Please show me a good time!" Applause erupted from the fairies, which seemed to see her as an older sister figure.

"Wow! You must be so experienced in the world!"

"Have you killed people before?"

"Do you fight nobles?"

Louise was not having so much luck however; while she had developed some curves from her physical changes along with becoming more tone the changes were still subtle and unnoticed. Meaning she remained much like the Lolita she was before her changes, and would not likely succeed in gaining much attention.

'_Except from the perverts, which in this sort of place are probably as numerous as the bar flies.'_

"He-e-e-llo! I am Louise and Sarah is my guar-r-dian while I we are traveling!"

A collection of 'Aww's' and 'she's so cute's!' rattled the fairies.

Sarah smirked at that, 'This will be very entertaining'

Scarron then went into detail regarding the annual tip contest for the upcoming week, and that the winner of said contest would be able to wear Scarron's family heirloom, the Enchanted Fairy Outfit. It was said to have the quality of giving the wearer additional charisma and suave. They could only wear it for a day unfortunately, but the income gained from using it would be well worth the limited time frame.

Kerrigan knew she wanted it; it could give her the power she needs to get a bit of a financial boost going. Buy land for the Swarm to build surface hatcheries or space for Elliot to build his factories, or even a large Starport. The war effort would be well worth the investment, provided the Church didn't intervene.

'Which will most certainly happen at some point,' Kerrigan found herself scowling, and quickly removed it. It was time for work, which meant smiles, sultry positions and really shitty pickup lines.

The doors opened for dinner and happy hour, and madness followed with it.

* * *

**That Night**

Kerrigan was actually a little sore from working as a waitress, sitting on a drunk's lap was more physically demanding then she thought. She looked over to Louise, who hadn't done so well. She was literally out cold and sore, she even had a bruise from where a patron smacked her backside. Kerrigan was close enough that she kept Louise from filleting the man where he sat. They certainly didn't need the trouble that would come from that.

In any case however, she got to know all the girls that worked at the restaurant with her, most were commoner girls who had left tough lives to find a better opportunity. Most were orphans or cut off from their families. Jessica, Kerrigan discovered was actually Scarron's _daughter_; to say Kerrigan couldn't stop laughing for several minutes after learning the news would be a serious understatement.

Louise and Sarah both snuggled up on the bed after the latter saw bats in the attic they would be sleeping in. Kerrigan's eyes narrows and turned orange as she vaporized all of them with a thought.

Kerrigan grinned_, 'Nothing will interrupt my sleep tonight_.'

* * *

**Tarbes-Orbital Command**

Count Elliot of Tarbes watched over the monitors of progress on the construction they were making at Tarbes, and was sufficiently impressed. His newly built Command Center had recently been upgraded to an Orbital Command variant, and allowed for a far more informed battlefield. He had launched small satellites into orbit to scout out Albion from space, as well as examine Elven territory.

'_Wouldn't hurt to gather information on our Elven opponents to the South; if this void power truly exists, it may be a matter of time till we are dragged into that Crusade as well.'_

The village had been nearly rebuilt in a week, and most of the contaminated soil and materials had been disposed of in a new structure he had designed with help from the Erebus.

The Grinder, as it was affectionately called was basically a dark variant of a standard industrial recycling plant; similar to one would see on a colony ship or a military base. It allowed them to dispose of various machines, materials, and other items to refund the town in Minerals or even Vespene. It had been tremendously valuable in salvaging the neo-steel frames of the bunkers that had been destroyed across the town. It also helped clean up the radioactive materials they had retrieved from the destroyed ships and grounds.

In total, they had recycled 1400 minerals, and 300 Vespene from the ruins of the battle, easily paying for most of their expenditures before the battle. With their new refund they built a far more advanced multiple band radar arrays across the mountains near the town.

The arrays were a series of radar transmitters and receivers using a variety of sensors to determine ships, mount, and even weather patterns size, range, and velocity from great ranges. A few of the higher stations were actually able to read air traffic in Romalia, and accurately determine the difference between warships of various classes and civilian transports.

The secret was a small supercomputer based on the Adjutant's organizational systems to sort out the data brought out by the sensors, which included LADAR, magnometric sensors, magic sensory devices, and even gravimetric prototypes designed to tell the general weight of an incoming object. None of them were perfected at this point, but the sheer range and precision of the arrays meant little could escape Tarbes detection. The only way one could sneak in was through the mountain passes, meaning only mounted infantry could attack the stations, which themselves were protected by upgraded Missile Turrets.

The only thing that had not been recycled was the Protoss Shield Generator that had been salvaged and sent to Tristainia for scientists and Zerg Erebi to reverse engineer it for their own ships and troops. Kerrigan was hopeful, but not exactly optimistic about any conclusive findings on that though. She herself had said such findings would be few, considering so little is known about Protoss manufacturing, even to the Zerg which had been fighting them in some capacity for centuries.

Elliot stretched and yawned, 'Time to get some rest, got another big day tomorrow.'

* * *

**Next Evening**

Sarah remained a busy bee, and continued to shuffle around the tables, making sure everyone got what they needed, and sitting on the laps of anyone who didn't.

"Heh Heh. You're so hot . . ." Kerrigan tried her best to smile as the drunk began to fondle her thighs. On the inside she was about ready to burst and have the H-K behind the Inn come out and shoot spikes into the guy. Then again, this guy was better to her drunk then Mott was sober.

'_Silver linings I guess.'_

"Now now my good man, you gotta pay to play here," Kerrigan whispered into the drunk's ears, drawing a hand across his chin, and down his chest. She was unpleasantly rewarded with the sensation of his second brain attempting to claw its way into her, "Looks like you're second head is being a bit naughty to me, and you need to buy me dinner before I let you in my palace gates."

The men at the table all started giving cat calls and tossing coins at Kerrigan, who was literally tearing up the floor with the men. She suddenly noticed a heat begin to emerge from the man and stood up. She was both amused and annoyed the man reached completion while trying to reach her womanhood. She winked over to the drunks, "Better luck next time gentlemen." She continued smiling until she was in the kitchen, and fought the urge to vomit. The guy had busted in his pants and it got on Kerrigan's thighs. Kerrigan wasn't even sure how to clean this up, she had never been very sexual as a Ghost, and hadn't been at all as the Queen of Blades.

'_I feel like a common street hooker right now!'_

Just then Kerrigan saw Jessica come by and see what was bugging her, "What's wrong Sarah? The men acting badly?"

Kerrigan shook her head, "I need to get cleaned up, one of them decided to get a little too happy and leave a mess on me."

Jessica's face twisted in disgust, "Are you serious?" Kerrigan's eyes narrowed as she lifted up her skirt, earning a wide eyed look from Jessica, "Okay Sarah let me help you clean up. . ."

* * *

Louise herself was struggling even more; trying to serve customers was proving to be more difficult than the training Kerrigan had put her through. The worst part was all the touching and feeling the drunken men did; several broken wine bottles later she was put on KP duty and did dishes for Scarron.

'_Is this what commoners do on a daily basis? Toil aimlessly?_'

Louise's thoughts were interrupted as a rather pompous, and burly looking noble entered the restaurant with a grin on his face. He snapped his fingers and his men began pushing everyone out the door.

'_This is my chance_!'

* * *

Jessica finished cleaning up Kerrigan's thighs, although she didn't get back into her work clothes since the day was about over, "Thanks Jessica that was a rather disgusting experience. I still could use a cold shower after that though; I don't care to have the thought of that filth on me any longer." Jessica smiled at that and winked, giving Kerrigan a sudden sensation she hadn't felt since-

Tarbes.

Kerrigan suddenly realized that Jessica was not like the other girls. She seemed to have a sort of energy surrounding her, '_Could it be Psionic energy I'm picking up? Or something else?'_

Her day got a lot more complicated however, as Scarron rushed in, "We've got the tax collector Lord Chillan here! Sarah we need you!" Scarron gave Kerrigan a look over, "What's wrong?"

"Let's just say someone got a little excited at the table, and I needed a change of clothes."

Even Scarron shivered at that, he looked back over, "Oh no . . . Louise is going to him!" Jessica visibly paled at that, and all realized just how deep in shit they were.

Kerrigan facepalmed, "This isn't going to end well."

* * *

Louise saw the bulky noble take a seat, now alone in the entire restaurant as he began to make demands, "Is no one worthy to serve the Queen's Tax Collector?"

The rest of the fairies backed away from him and put their backs to the walls, or went upstairs to avoid any trouble.

Louise smiled, dried off her hands, and ditched her apron and went onto the floor, bringing a silver tray with four wine glasses and a matching bottle of red wine, "Hello good sir! I am Louise and I'll be serving you today!"

Kerrigan was surprised, '_Could she nail this one?_'

Louise continued her approach and got close to Lord Chillan, whose expression went sour at what he saw, "Scarron! Since when did you hire young boys to work as your fairies?"

Jessica's face narrowed and Kerrigan awaited the inevitable, yet remarkable Louise kept her cool, "What!? I am no boy good sir!" Kerrigan could almost hear the grinding of her brain cells from her own position near the kitchen.

"My apologies young Miss, I must've been confused. Here, let me examine them to see just how small they are-"

WHAM! Kerrigan blinked and saw Louise's foot half way down Chillan's throat, cuing half the fairies to faint and Scarron to simply cry out, "NOOOO!"

"Oh shit," Kerrigan had to make a snap judgment call, she wasn't going to reveal her own power, but the Zerg were better known then she was. She could use that to her advantage

'Hunter Killer! Prepare to breach on my command!'

'Yes Mistress, all spines loaded.'

Jessica swore she heard two voices in her head, but couldn't figure out what happened.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU STRIKE A NOBLE! YOU ARE BUT A PEASANT! MEN! CHAIN HER!"

Kerrigan blinked in and went between Chillan and Louise, "I'm going to stop this right now, and we all should go our own separate ways before any of us make a serious mistake." Kerrigan's eyes began to glow as he glared at Chillan and his men.

"What are you commoner!? A demon?"

Kerrigan raised an eyebrow and changed her voice, **"I have been called a Demon, but the answer would be at best inaccurate.**" One of Chillan's men charged at Kerrigan, and was promptly blown back into the front wall of the Inn by Louise and her wand.

**"Clever, you tied the wand to your thigh. Shame Delf wouldn't fit there for me**," Kerrigan smiled, "**Well played my apprentice**."

"You, you must be a fallen noble who is hiding her identity!"

"I have no answer for a corrupt official such as you!" Louise screamed at Lord Chillian, incensed at his behavior towards her.

"Corrupt! Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

Louise rolled her eyes, and pulled out the Royal Permit she had hid in her corset, '_Very clever Louise,'_ and opened it, earning several eyes of horror.

"Please forgive us! Here! Take all of this as a way of ensuring your silence!" The sudden roar of noble and entourage running out the door was music to everyone's ears. Kerrigan could hear the crowds outside cheering as the group ran for the hills, away from the Inn.

**"Very impressive Louise. Very impressive indeed."**

* * *

**A/N: This was part 1 of the Season 1 One Shot Series! Part two coming soon! (Or whenever I make it somewhat presentable)**

**Oh! And here is a little snippet from Season 2 Chapter 1!**

_**"She stopped when she saw the view of a detonator in one man's hand"**_

**What could it mean? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT! Part 2 coming March 22nd 2013  
**


	2. Part 2: Training Day

**A/N: Part Two of our Season Interlude is coming up next! Time for a few reviews though.**

**Also, some character antics are present! Enjoy!**

**BlackHoleLord: It's coming together alright, but I think next Season's OVA will be far better. I will be sure to post links on each HTTZQ story when Season 2 comes out.**

**Nairomoff: I wanted her to go a little crazy, but prove to the reader that she has indeed gained some self-discipline. Keep on reading!**

**NOTE: Credit goes to both Activision Blizzard and SgtHK on Deviant Art for my description of the C-10 Canister Rifle here and throughout. I loved the design and wanted to give credit for creating such a versatile weapon system. Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Tristain-Royal Palace**

"I must thank you both for this favor you have done for me, it has given me an idea just how bad things can be for the commoners, particularly those who live under corrupt nobles." Henrietta smiled to both of her subjects, she was truly glad that she discovered just how things were for the common folk.

Both Louise and Kerrigan smiled, for completely different reasons. Louise was excited to have been useful to the Princess and her country, while Kerrigan was glad that the Princess now owed Kerrigan another favor.

'_Maybe it's time I call one of those favors in.'_

"Your Highness, can I ask you a favor?"

Henrietta seemed surprised, but also rather cautious at that proposition, "What did you have in mind Lady Kerrigan?"

Kerrigan nodded, "During our assignment, there was someone we met that held significant Psionic potential, specifically to be trained as a Ghost. Her name was Jessica, and she worked under her father at the Charming Fairy Inn. It is the same location that we confronted Lord Chillan in as well. Is there any way you can have her and her father Scarron summoned here to the Palace and offer her a chance to serve her country?"

Henrietta found herself in thought, "Alright, I'll send out the request now, they should get here late this afternoon. Can I interest you both in some tea?"

Louise and Kerrigan looked to each other then back to the Princess with a smile and a nod, "That would be lovely."

* * *

**Charming Fairy Inn**

Scarron was supervising his little Fairies as they went about the restaurant, helping the patrons with drinks and giving them the attention that they so longed for. Jessica remained in the kitchen, cleaning dishes and keeping things tidy elsewhere in the Inn. Everyone stopped moving however, when a Royal Musketeer entered the front door, unfurled a scroll bearing the Royal Seal and began to speak.

"Would Jessica and Scarron of Tarbes please approach this Royal Messenger?"

The blood from Scarron's and Jessica's faces drained away, they were being called by a messenger of the Palace. They must be in some sort of trouble from the events of the other night with Lord Chillan, a fact which didn't bode well for any of them.

"I-I-I-I am Scarron, and this is my daughter Jessica of Tarbes. Can we help you with something My Lady?"

The messenger smiled, "I am Dame Agnes de Milan, and I have been requested by the Royal Court to bring you to the Palace."

* * *

**Royal Palace**

**That Evening**

To say that Jessica and Scarron we scared out of their wits would be a dramatic understatement, both were literally shaking in fear and anticipation of meeting Royal officials for Founder know what reason.

Jessica looked to Scarron, "Father, I'm scared." She grabbed onto him and held him tight, her knuckles going pale white from the pressure they exerted.

"It'll be okay little Angel, I'm sure it's nothing serious. If we were really in trouble they would've made a more forceful effort to take us." Scarron knew you didn't refuse a Royal request, if it was anything it was an order in all but name. Both saw them cross a small moat, they had arrived at the Palace. '_Show time_.'

A polite knock on the carriage door was followed by Dame Milan opening the door, motioning them out towards the castle proper, "I'm going to have to ask you to relinquish any and all weapons to me here, civilians and guests are not to carry weapons of any kind while on Royal Property." Jessica pulled the knife she carried at work from her garter and gave it to Agnes, who stowed it on her person.

"Follow me; the Princess is waiting for you along with some guests."

* * *

**Royal Dining Chambers**

Agnes walked up to a large, gilded door and knocked three times solidly with the circular knocker attached to the door. Jessica and Scarron were terrified at this point, they were about to meet one of the most powerful people in Tristain, and neither of them had much courage left at this point. The door opened, and both of the commoners were pushed inside a small dining room set up for five people, three of which already sat in place.

Princess Henrietta was at the end of the table, flanked by Sarah on her left, and Louise on her right, surprising both of the commoners completely. The Princess smiled and beckoned to them, "Good Evening Scarron of Tarbes, Jessica of Tarbes. Please join us for dinner." Both sheepishly nodded, with Louise sitting next to Scarron and Jessica sitting next to Kerrigan.

Neither could stop shaking until Kerrigan smiled to them, "Relax, this is a completely informal event. You aren't in trouble, so chill. Alright?" She gave Jessica a big hug, and turned to Henrietta, "Your Highness, she is the girl I mentioned to you." Jessica gasped as Henrietta curtsied respectfully as Jessica nearly threw down her head into the table, attempting to bow before getting a light giggle out of the young Princess.

"There's no need for such formality, while said behavior is appropriate for public events this is a private dinner, none will be disturbing us. In fact, I must give you and your father my sincerest gratitude in discovering Chillan's corruption and misbehavior. It seems my hunch about him was correct. I apologize it took so long for me to deal with him."

Jessica carefully spoke, "I didn't think the nobles cared much for our well-being."

Henrietta nodded, "Unfortunately many don't, and that is something I want to change sooner, rather than later. In any case however, the two women you met at your Inn are nobles in fact. Louise's full name is Louise Le Blanc de La Valliere, a daughter of one of Tristain's most powerful duchies. On my left is Lady Sarah Kerrigan de Char, the Shield of Tristain."

Both Scarron and Jessica's jaws dropped wide open, with Scarron speaking first, "I had two powerful nobles working for me?! Tres BIEN!" All the nobles chuckled at Scarron's simultaneous expression of both disbelief and pure joy. That, along with his penchant for speaking in situational French.

"I-I-I-I touched a noblewoman's thighs!?" Jessica nearly fainted before getting shaken by Kerrigan who was only moments away from crying her eyes out from laughter.

"Jessica! You couldn't have known I was a noble, besides; you helped me take care of something I really didn't want to even handle. I owe you one big favor girl!" Both girls looked at each other and laughed uncontrollably, earning looks of curiosity from the other two nobles and Scarron.

"What exactly happened where you had to touch her thighs Jessica of Tarbes?" Henrietta spoke up with a raised eyebrow, and let a little smirk flow to her face, "Don't tell me you fancy my Royal Champion?"

Jessica turned beet red, getting a huge laugh out of Kerrigan who by that point had tears in her eyes from laughter, and it hurt to even continue laughing. "No Your Highness, as the Fairy's at the Inn will tell you, physical touch at dinner is a part of the job in getting tips and repeat customers. Some of the drunker men however . . . have less control over certain bodily functions then the sober ones do."

The color of Scarron's face paled, "Don't tell me that happened to you?! By the Founder this is no good! This could be a scandal!" Henrietta and Louise were completely lost, and gave looks of, '_What just happened_?' to everyone at the table.

"I already told Jessica, nothing bad will happen, I won't get pregnant that easily."

Jessica immediately put her fingers in her ears, "LALALALALA! I can't hear you!"

Louise's eyes narrowed, "Sarah, what DID you do?"

Kerrigan went on the defensive, "I did nothing wrong! If anything I did my job too good!" Kerrigan's face actually managed to redden in embarrassment, as everyone but the Princess began to argue and she put her foot down, hard.

"Lady Kerrigan, whatever you do in private is your business, but I do NOT want you pregnant on my coronation date, clear?" The room became almost icy in sensation nearly instantly.

Kerrigan nodded, "Crystal Your Highness."

"Now let's eat before our dinner becomes cold and we waste more time with senseless antics."

The meal came in, which was freshly killed boar with emphasis on salted ham as the main course. They all had wine with their meal, along with fresh vegetables, a side of melon, and a dessert of Lemon Morang Pie.

By the end of it all, everyone was stuffed, and ready to sleep, "Alright rest for awhile and let the food settle, it's time for business."

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"So then, Miss Jessica, how did my agents do on their assignment to your establishment?"

Jessica smiled, "They did wonderful, though Louise had trouble." Louise's head dropped a little bit at that statement, but she knew it was true. Scarron gave her a little one arm hug to keep her spirits up.

Henrietta nodded, "Most nobles are so used to a certain lifestyle that drastic changes can cause serious problems in the short term."

"I had a suspicion she was a noble, but I had no idea Sarah was. She was so convincing, she knew exactly what to do, and if Chillan hadn't come in she would've easily won the yearly tip contest."

Scarron nodded, "She was a fantastic fairy! Where did you learn how to do such things Sarah?"

Kerrigan smiled meekly, "I was a spy for a long time, so being that way was in the curriculum." Everyone looked nervously at her, "Minus the wings of course."

An audible snort came from Jessica, who Kerrigan glared at.

"Now for the real reason you are here, would you care to explain Lady Kerrigan?"

Sarah nodded, "Of course Your Highness. What I am going to tell you is going to scare you a little bit, but there is an upside to this." Jessica gave Kerrigan a quizzical look, prompting Kerrigan to continue, "I best get started with my explanation then."

Kerrigan began to describe to both Scarron and Jessica about Psionic power, and the role it had on galactic warfare back in the Koprulu Sector. She talked about her own training as a Ghost Operative, and how it ended up backfiring on her original masters with her rescue, followed by her rebirth as the Queen of Blades. She went on to talk about the Great Wars of the Koprulu Sector along with the Brood War. She talked about the alien races that mattered, the Protoss and the Zerg. She finished with her role in the current war, and the Zerg's new destiny on Halkeginia.

It took about half an hour, but by the end of it both Jessica and Scarron looked like they had seen Hell itself.

Jessica had her emotions drained, "So you are saying that guy from our hometown who everyone thought was crazy was actually a soldier from your Koprulu Sector, but also the same kind as you once were?" Kerrigan nodded, "I also have the same capability, and since I can, I can perform a service to Tristain?"

"Yes, you can if you so wish. It means a military commission though, and you'll be in the war in its entirety. If you need time to think about this I understand."

"Pay and benefits?"

"The exact wage is immense compared to a standard soldier's paycheck. You could earn as much as 1200 ECU a year starting, and that can easily reach 2000 ECU after 3 years. Not to mention as your experience grows you can either be a reservist, or stay in as an active duty."

Scarron's eyes widened at the sound of such a ludicrous salary, '_The whole family could survive on half of that for a full year, and the entire Inn doesn't even make that much money in the same time frame._'

Henrietta jumped in, clearly interested in getting Jessica signed up, "In addition, becoming a Ghost and completing your first actual mission will earn you a Knight's Commission and an official title as well."

"What's the catch?" Jessica was a smart girl, and hadn't been successful at the Inn without asking the hard questions.

"The catch is quite simple, you have to survive. You'll be performing the most dangerous operations for Tristain and her allies during the war. Infiltration, observation, all the dangerous tasks will be given to you and other Ghosts."

Jessica found herself in thought, '_It could easily keep my family fed and sheltered for years.'_

"Will I have to kill people Sarah?"

Kerrigan closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes, you certainly will. In war time you go behind enemy lines and terrorize the enemy; in peace time you live among your own people and root out violent revolution and sedition."

Kerrigan continued at full speed, "If you want to try the training and see how far you get without making a commitment that is acceptable to me." Jessica looked into her lap, obviously contemplating just what she should do. If she serves as a Ghost it would not only bring honor to her family and ancestors, but also help them live a more comfortable life, particularly for her distant relatives and cousins. For once, Jessica's tough exterior of near instant decision making vanishes in front of all in the room.

Jessica turned to Scarron, she began to tear up, "Dad, I don't know what to do."

Scarron embraced his daughter, "This is your path to walk if you so choose. You are a grown woman, and you would've made your mother proud no matter what path you take." His typical, colorful behavior was absent, replaced by a strong, father mentality, instantly surprising Kerrigan and Louise. Jessica took a deep breath; she knew what she had to do.

Jessica nodded, "I'm willing to give it a try Sarah."

Kerrigan stood up, "Then we best get started. Get some rest Jessica, your training begins at dawn."

* * *

**Royal Palace-Dungeon**

Former Albion Emperor Cromwell sat in his dark, dreary cell for yet another day had passed by. At least he thought another day had gone by.

_'Damn body clock is all off from being down here in this hole all the time.'_

Cromwell turned and heard steps coming towards his cell, "Meal time again? I guess being an imprisoned noble does have its perks."

"That depends on your definition of perks Cromwell."

His face drained of color, "YOU! What are you doing here Sheffield?!"

"Ensuring your silence foolish old man," Cromwell saw a purple ring come up to his face, and begin glowing, "You will head to the back wall of your cell, and strike your head against the wall as hard as you humanly possible. You will continue to do so until your life is snuffed from this world."

Sheffield put her hand with the ring back down to her side and watched as Cromwell slammed his skull into the hard stone walls of the dungeon, with each impact, the sound becoming filled with brain matter being squished, and bone being crushed.

It was a glorious sight for Sheffield, as she vanished into the darkness once more.

* * *

**Tarbes-Starport Construction Site**

Elliot found himself wiping his face with a rag to keep the sweat from stinging his eyes. Kerrigan had sent word she had secured some funds from a covert operation in country and authorized him to begin building a Starport and basic starships for the war effort.

The Confederate Ghost was disappointed about not being able to build his new battlecruiser class, but knew he couldn't afford the crew or even materials to build her without serious assistance from both the Swarm and even Germania.

Thankfully he was authorized to build Wraith air superiority fighters, and the new Viking series hybrid starship/walkers. While he didn't know much about the newer Vikings, he knew from experience that if you wanted control of the skies the Wraith Fighter was your best chance.

The Wraith was a fighter craft specially designed for fighting numerous adversaries and medium starships; in orbit or atmosphere with little difficulty transitioning between the two. The design of the Wraith was rather counter-intuitive from aircraft from the beginning of flight on Old Earth, with all its vertical control surfaces on the _bottom_ of the ship, meaning the pilot has virtually no blind spots when they dogfight with the fighter's bubble canopy.

Its main arsenal was comprised of Gemini Missiles for taking on other fighters and enemy capital ships, while its pulse lasers would focus on ground targets. Elliot had considered removing the missiles entirely to allow them to better focus on fighting airborne mounted troops, but decided to leave them as they were. He would, however have to change the Gemini Missiles tracking system to compensate for smaller targets at a later date.

The Vikings were an interesting concept for an airborne combat platform, in that they were small frigates, similar in size to the Valkyrie, but intended to fight enemy capital ships, rather than enemy fighters. What surprised Elliot the most about them was their unique hybrid functionality, which allowed them to actively transform between an anti-capital air superiority platforms into a walking combat walker from one moment to the next. The winning point for him was that the Viking had seriously heavy plating in either form, meaning they could easily hold their own, or preferably in small raiding parties.

'_The name is rather fitting.'_

He had also succeeded in getting two factories online, where he was currently building a variety of standard units for the coming attack on Albion. He already built half a dozen Vultures, as well as a dozen other assorted vehicles, from the newer Hellion to the venerable Siege Tank. Elliot was currently manufacturing an old APC unit for the purpose of turning it into a mobile command center, while his other factory was down for maintenance.

Elliot looked into the build options that either production building could manufacture, there were several units that the elder Ghost had never seen before. Thanks to Kerrigan's Erebus he was able to modernize all the vehicles and systems that were originally developed before the Guild Wars, along with new designs, such as the Viking. The Viking itself turning into a walker was shocking, but monsters like the 'Thor' series siege walker was beyond anything he could've imagined. It was literally a walking artillery battery, with two sets of dual particle accelerator cannons on the arms, and a set of four 250mm heavy guns for bombardment and long range strikes. It even had Javelin series missiles to strike airborne targets, meaning the giant was able to fight against most targets with little difficulty.

The armor was also no laughing matter either, heavy neosteel plating across the body and limbs made the Thor a truly hard kill, and disabling it only slowed it down; there was an upgrade available that would let damaged or disabled Thors to actually rebuild themselves in the field. This meant that unless you completely destroyed it, the Thor would keep coming back for more action.

A science vessel was a pipe dream however, Elliot would need a space station ship yard to build one, given the huge size and construction requirements. The new Banshee ground support craft were suprisingly effective attack craft.

'That is going to be essential for the invasion of Albion, a way to blast back the defenders to clear a beachhead. It won't be pretty, but these weapons could reduce the losses we will take.'

Elliot smiled, everything was going as planned.

* * *

**Magic Academy**

**The Next Day**

"GO!" Kerrigan fired her AGR-14 into the air, startling Jessica who began to run like she never had in her life.

Jessica had been put through the grinder as soon as she woke up. Kerrigan had walked into her room with a bugle and started playing Reveille at full blare, rousting her out of bed in a hurry all the while yelling at her to get dressed. After waking half the castle with their antics (and leaving the Princess and Musketeers with a huge set of grins), she slapped her on the back of the Vulture and raced for the Academy along with Louise.

Louise was used to the terror of riding on a Vulture from her vehicle training (as well as plain old experience being a backseat driver), while Jessica didn't quite expect the sheer horror of Kerrigan's driving skills.

She flashed back to the moment they took a huge jump, "_OH MY FUCKING ANCESTORS!"_

Her outburst, along with Kerrigan's cackling and Louise's scowling managed to get them to the Academy in record time, just 28 minutes and change.

As soon as the Vulture powered down, Jessica had been sent running, leaving her to where she currently is, on her fifth lap around the Academy exterior. When she made it to the front gate she promptly collapsed, and just lay in the cool fall sun. Her blissful reunion with the ground was interrupted by a charging Kerrigan as she jumped and landed both feet just inches from her head.

Jessica bolted straight up into Kerrigan's knees, inadvertently knocking her back down, and earning a grin from the Queen of Blades, "Good work Jessica! Hit the showers!"

* * *

Jessica crawled her way to the servant's quarters to use their bath and was surprised to find her cousin Siesta in their bathing. "Siesta?!"

The maid-turned-noble turned around and lit a giant grin across her face, "Jessica! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm training with Lady Kerrigan; I've been offered a commission in the military."

"Let me guess, she's got your worn out from all the running and physical training?"

Jessica found herself stumbling, "Y-Yes how did you know that?!"

Siesta let a warm smile, "I suppose I should call you one of my sisters in arms, fellow Ghost."

Jessica's jaw dropped, "How many of us are there Siesta?"

She shrugged, "I don't know; only Kerrigan does for sure. I'm a noble now and even I can't find out from her. Neither can Louise for that matter."

"Wait, since when did you become a noble?!"

Siesta smiled, "When my father became Lord of Tarbes after the successful battle that he and Kerrigan planned out. The old Lord died in the fighting, so Princess Henrietta appointed him the title in the field. He's running construction efforts in Tarbes now, before the real war starts."

"Wow, Uncle Elliot is a noble now, I wouldn't have thought that 6 months ago Siesta."

"No shit, I myself thought he was crazy when I first heard all the details, not just the public ones but more secret ones. There are things you wouldn't believe Jessica and the sheer amount of stuff you have to learn is mind-bending."

Jessica smiled weakly, "I'll just focus on surviving the physical training, then worry about the things I have to learn."

Siesta smiled back, "Welcome, fellow Acolyte."

* * *

**Magic Academy**

**That Evening**

Upon returning to the Academy, Kerrigan had learned that Kirche and Tabitha had both gone to the latter's house in Gallia while she had been gone. It was a minor detail, but Kerrigan didn't trust the bluenette Gallian. She hid a huge amount of emotion and facts away, Kerrigan could see, even feel her pain. Not to mention that dragon of hers was far smarter than either let on.

Trying to get her to open up would be a waste of time in her opinion though; Kirche had known her for at least a year before Kerrigan even arrived in Halkeginia, and she had discovered little to nothing about the mysterious Knight.

'_She may be a threat in the future, especially if she is being manipulated by other parties.'_

Kerrigan shook her head; she had bigger worries to handle, such as keeping Jessica's and the rest of the girls' training schedule relatively full. Technically school had been dismissed, but many had remained in school simply because they had no reason to leave otherwise.

_'More social opportunities at school then in their mansions I suppose.'_

Kerrigan found herself walking into the courtyard, seeing Guiche and Montmorency having a late night candlelit dinner. She found herself grinning, '_I never had that chance when I was their age, lucky kids._' What grabbed her attention was how nervous Montmorency was behaving, she was definitely up to something, but wasn't ready to reveal herself just yet. Kerrigan saw Montmorency plant several drops of a purple tonic into Guiche's wine glass, as she pointed towards the air.

'_This will be interesting to watch, has Montmorency finally cracked?_' Kerrigan felt a huge maniacal grin cross her face at the thought.

Xxx

Montmorency was incredibly nervous at her current predicament, she had just put several drops of an aphrodisiac filled love potion into Guiche's wine while he was distracted, _'By the sound me saying "Look! A naked woman flying through the air!"'Typical man.'_

She felt relieved when Guiche drank the wine glass in its entirety with a single motion, but alarmed when he fell out of his chair and began to shake.

* * *

"Oh shit, that doesn't look healthy. Probably should go check it out."

Kerrigan blinked over to the now seizure afflicted Guiche and began to move anything that could hurt him out of the way, before taking his head into her lap, to prevent any potential head trauma. Montmorency was incensed, "What do you think you are doing Kerrigan?!"

Kerrigan glared back at the rather irritated mage, "Saving his life Montmorency! If he hit his head on something hard during a seizure he could end up dead."

_'The wine must be bad hmm?'_

The blonde silenced herself, and waited another few seconds where the seizure ended. Kerrigan gently laid his head onto the ground and looked for any signs of actual damage that occurred during his literal shake-up. He decided at that very moment to open his eyes, and they didn't appear _right_.

"Is this what true love is Lady Kerrigan de Char? To see one's eyes and simply come alive with a single touch! I yearn to live Lady Kerrigan! Share yourself with me-!"

"Not. A. Fucking. Chance."

Guiche immediately began to sob and cry uncontrollably, making Kerrigan turn to Montmorency with a truly demonic scowl, "Montmorency, I strongly advise you for the sake of your love with this man and all that makes him male tell me how to fix this!"

Montmorency made an audible *Gulp* sound before proceeding, "I can't, you'll have to wait a month to a year for it to go away on its on."

"Unacceptable Montmorency! You know a way, now tell me before I have to tear it out of you!"

Montmorency began to scream hysterically, "Please! Don't do that! I'll talk, I'll TALK!"

Kerrigan threw her to the ground and pinned her, "Tell me everything I need to know."

Montmorency began to talk . . .

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

"So you're telling me I need to face down an immortal water spirit to get a piece of it so you can get this fleabag off of me?"

"Fleabag Lady Kerrigan? Such cruel, but sensual words." Kerrigan backhanded him and knocked him cold, again.

"Yes, but it probably won't agree to it."

"As I see it you don't have much choice, either you tell me what I want, or I can the following: Dig into your mind and search out the answers to all my questions, report you to the royal authorities and still dig into your head, or I kill both of you and make it look like self-defense. Don't you dare doubt my intent, I will get what I want." Montmorency's jaw dropped at just how blunt Kerrigan was being, she could try to call her a dirty commoner like Guiche did (and get her ass kicked, hard); or she could cooperate with the woman.

Montmorency found herself literally without an option to fall back on, "The water spirit of my family is at Lagdorian Lake, on the Gallian border."

Kerrigan smiled a cold, deadly smile, "See? That wasn't difficult, we leave at daybreak, prepare yourself."

Kerrigan rushed off to collect everyone for their first mission as a team.

Kerrigan smiled, "Training Day."

* * *

**A/N: And there is part 2 of the Season 1 OVA set in stone! See you all on April 10th for the finale, Part 3!**

**Now for your little sneak peek:**

**"AMBUSH!" Both the Marine volunteers poked their heads up and opened fire with their C-14's, saturating the area with hyper-velocity slugs, as Siesta banged as hard as she could on the crew hatch to get them to speed up.**

**I'm sure some of you have your theories already, but stay tuned!**


	3. Part 3: Andvari

**A/N: Here it is! The final part of the Season 1 HTTZQ OVA Series **

**Now for the conclusion of the League of Extraordinary Fairies.**

**Review Time First!**

**Celestia's Paladin: As I've said, its rated M for general shenanigans. =) The OVAs are designed to be more on the humorous, warm design, while remaining loyal to the normal plot line. Well, as loyal as a slightly insane Kerrigan and completely outrageous quests across Halkeginia can be.**

**DaLintyMan: I put that there to say that Kerrigan brought some designs of Terran weapons with her and the Swarm. The new Zerg strains could be easily explained by the gene bank that was found in Season 1, although don't expect many new Terran weapons of war.**

**Aries50 (Guest): Saito WILL appear somewhere in the story, that I can promise you all, as well as a Male Ghost character in the near future. Still working on finding a suitable character for the role however.**

* * *

**Dawn**

"Is everyone ready?"

The Ghost Acolytes and Master all switched into Ghost uniforms and loaded up on weapons and supplies before heading out on three different Vultures, each piloted by Kerrigan, Louise, and Siesta respectively.

All the Ghosts carried the AGR-14 Gauss Rifle, and carried various other supplies and munitions. Siesta had become intimately knowledgeable about every part of the rifle, and was giving Jessica pointers to both hold and put the rifle together. Jessica had yet to even hold a gun, let alone actually fire one, so giving said pointers was more or less unneeded. Kerrigan on the other hand carried the venerable C-10 Canister Rifle, modified heavily into a battle rifle, rather than the small cannon the weapon used to be built like.

Louise packed up her wand and her mantle around her, while she carried the same loadout the rest of the Ghosts carried, she also carried the Royal Permit with them, giving them wide authority to act independently within the Kingdom.

In order to keep everyone who couldn't handle the ride with someone who was actually experienced, Kerrigan assigned Louise to drive with Montmorency who was petrified of the hover bikes once they turned on. Jessica still hadn't recovered totally from her wild ride with Kerrigan the day before, and rode with Siesta, who had been off joyriding on the Vulture on more than one occasion.

That assignment left Kerrigan with Guiche, whom she hogtied and threw into the back cargo compartment, rather than have him groping her and throwing both off the road. Montmorency gave a look of shock as Kerrigan closed the compartment hatch on Guiche's head and locked it in place. "Can he breathe in there Kerrigan?!"

"Of course, I left an air hole!" (Said air hole was facing down and back, giving the illusion of terrifying speed to the occupant).

Without further delay the Vulture wolf pack went south, towards the Gallian border, sticking to side roads and going off-road to avoid traffic and bandit patrols. Those stupid enough to attack the Vultures ended up nothing more than chunks of flesh and detritus across the ground and anything else nearby.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

The group took a break from riding and found a small secluded meadow to stop, use the bathroom and regain the sensation just about everywhere on your body from all the shaking and vibrating the Vulture tended to put out.

Montmorency and Guiche were the worst for wear though, Montmorency was shaking uncontrollably, not just from the adrenaline rush of being stuck on a small rocket ship, but the unusual sensations from said vehicle really messed up her physically. Jessica had to hold herself back from laughing seeing just how out of it Montmorency was, '_Guess someone can't handle the ride the Vulture gives_.'

Guiche was actually physically hurt, his wrists and ankles were bloody from being tied up so tightly. His lack of visual perception within the cargo carrier had made him incredibly dizzy and disorientated, making even basic movement a chore, and potentially dangerous for him. _'Amazing, just fifteen minutes in the Vulture's cargo container and they guy looks like he had been bound for days. Could be a useful way to torture prisoners for information._'

"Alright Acolytes, it's time to try out your rifles, pull them out, and remember, do not point it at anyone you aren't willing to kill right then and there." The three Acolytes obeyed, and drew their AGR-14's, and continued to follow Kerrigan's instructions, as they were told how to unfold, load, and fire the weapon of the course of a few minutes. In near moments, both of the non-Ghosts came to watch as the Acolytes began to fire single shots from the scaled down Gauss rifles, taking huge chunks out of several boulders that were conveniently placed a hundred meters downrange.

"Okay girls, pretty good, reload, and switch to fully automatic, fire when ready." The recoil surprised them all, the rifle began bucking wildly, losing all its accuracy nearly instantly.

"The lesson is quite simple my apprentices, single shot and burst fire with an automatic weapon is the only way to control it properly, especially at range. Remain disciplined with your weapon in the field, and you may just get to see your home town again. Alright, pack it up, all of you. We're going back on the Vultures and finishing the trip before nightfall, let's go!"

Groans escaped both Montmorency and Guiche, and were promptly silenced by a death glare from Kerrigan.

"I don't take no guff!"

* * *

**Tarbes-Starport**

Elliot was pleased with his recent completion of the Starport, so much so, he actually cracked open a bottle of Tarbeisan wine that had been sitting in the temple ever since he arrived in Halkeginia and built the temple itself.

He had already begun building orders for a few scattered ships, including a drop ship for transport and two new Viking-class attack vehicles. He was glad he had installed so many support facilities around the shipyard itself, machine shops, armories, even a dedicated Engineering Bay for maintaining the manufacturing equipment on site.

He had also been able to build three dry docks for building capital ships of just about any size the country would need. He made them the largest he could simply for the build options, he could build basic dropships or (with the proper amount of materials and manpower) a full sized Gorgon-class Battlecruiser. The Erebus had told him in advance that such shipyards may be necessary for the future, so building said ships wasn't completely unlikely.

Given the size the Henrietta-class was supposed to be, he could manufacture three different hulls in a single dry-dock if needed to save space. He was also issued Drones to perform maintenance when he himself could not do so. They were under the control of a dedicated Erebus that had been sent by Umbra to keep tabs on construction.

In any case, Elliot was glad to sit back and enjoy his work, _'This has been tough, but so rewarding. I wonder what my parents would've thought of my actions.'_

Elliot's wife came at sat next to him and his SCV, "Well honey, you certainly have impressed me. Who would've thought you could've gotten the whole Starport and shipyard put together so quickly." Elliot smiled; she always had kind words for him and their children, even in times of strife.

"The war is coming gorgeous, and I may be called upon to protect my home once again. I'm just making sure that if I don't return, there are enough facilities here to keep the war going, as well as the country moving."

She wrapped herself in his embrace, and kissed him, "Let's just drink and enjoy this beautiful night together, the war can wait for one night."

Elliot smiled, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Orleans Estate-Gallia**

**That Same Time**

Kirche was simply stunned after hearing Tabitha's heart-wrenching tale of loss, sacrifice, and abuse. Her father murdered, her mother poisoned, and she was exiled and sent on missions that would eventually get her killed. Most horrifying of all, Tabitha's name was actually just an alias for Charlotte de Gallia, a long missing Princess of Gallia

_'My best friend, is the heir to the Throne of Gallia? Little Tabitha was supposed to be Queen?'_

She found herself contemplating this as Tabitha walked back into the room, "Kirche, mission, stay here tonight."

"No you don't Tabitha, I'm coming with you, and nothing you say will change my mind. I don't want you to be alone."

_'You should never be alone again, not after what's happened to you.'_

Tabitha was about to fight Kirche, and simply stopped caring, "Fine. We leave once it gets dark."

* * *

**Lagdorian Lake**

**Dusk**

The group had arrived mostly intact and began unpacking their gear and supplies for their stay overnight. First however, they had to speak to the Water Elemental that lived in the lake itself.

Kerrigan scowled, "Do your thing Montmorency, we're burning daylight here."

Montmorency rolled her eyes and walked to the shoreline; she pricked her finger and drew a drop of blood. She took the drop and put it on her familiar Robin's head, "Go into the lake, the water spirit should appear as it has a contract with me."

RIBBIT!

Robin jumped into the Lake with a small splash, and in a few moments the Water Spirit of Lagdorian Lake appeared, emulating a naked Montmorency, which Kerrigan found amusing.

_"Speak Lonesome One."_

"I'm glad you remember me Water Spirit, I must ask you a favor, I need to have a piece of your body."

_"Request denied."_

Kerrigan stepped forward, "Please specify your reasons Water Spirit."

Montmorency's eyes widened, "What are you doing Kerrigan?!"

_"You dare raise your voice to me mortal?"_

Kerrigan smiled, and activated her power, "**What makes you think I am a mere mortal Elemental**?"

The Elemental found itself pausing, grabbing the attention of Montmorency and Guiche, "What are you doing Kerrigan? Seriously and what are you talking about?"

Kerrigan snapped to Montmorency, "**Be silent child, this is where the big girls play."** Montmorency was actually terrified, seeing Kerrigan partially transformed; with her eyes glowing and voice booming she was merely steps from incontinence. Guiche was enamored and began to run towards Kerrigan, arms extended. He was shocked to be smacked by her now extended wings, and held down to the ground. Kerrigan gave a freakish scowl to him, "**Down Boy**."

Kerrigan turned back to the Elemental, **"You know you cannot beat me in your current state, not with my power as potent as it is. I respect an immortal spirit when I see one however, and I am willing to make a trade for one piece of your body."**

"_And if I should refuse?"_

"**Then I destroy your very soul and let you slowly wither away, political repercussions be damned."**

"_Very well, child of the Prophecy, I will parlay with you this once, though I doubt the Ancients will let such a transgression though." _

Kerrigan grinned, "**So the Prophecy rings even here in Halkeginia, the Ancients are long gone unfortunately, my kind destroyed them all."**

Everyone watching Kerrigan's exchange with the Water Spirit with increased interest, confusion, and downright horror. The Zerg destroyed the Ancients? Who were the Ancients anyways?

_"This is my condition Child of the Prophecy; there have been several attacks lately against myself and others like me here in Lake Lagdorian. I know not why they attack us, but I know another group will come tonight."_

Kerrigan smiled, "**A pleasure doing business with you Elemental, may we see each other again someday."**

_"Indeed."_

The water spirit retreated into the Lake and left everyone staring at Kerrigan, leaving Montmorency asking, "How exactly can someone who is essentially human intimidate an immortal Elemental spirit?!"

Kerrigan smiled, **"The exact reason would make your brain melt, but let's just say that other nigh-immortals were destroyed by my kind, and that Elemental wouldn't have been a challenge to me. Even if I am only a small fraction of my original strength."**

All of them looked in sheer disbelief, "How strong were you exactly Sarah?"

Kerrigan let a disturbing, smile grow across her face, **"A woman must keep SOME secrets girls, let's hide the Vultures and get our systems checked out. Ghosts, get your cloaks ready, tonight, we hunt!"**

* * *

**Night-Time**

Kerrigan found herself in the brush with her C-10M series Canister Rifle looking onto one of the main roads to Lake Lagdorian.

The C-10M Canister Rifle was Kerrigan's own, highly customized variant of her old Ghost armament. It came with all the functionality the original had; a long distance 90x magnification day/night scope with thermal, and even a short range X-Ray scanner for peering through bulkheads and walls. Its original magazine and firing pin configuration was reversed, turning the weapon into a shorter; more compact 'Bullpup' design to allow better function in tight spaces.

It also retains the ability to fire Lockdown rockets and various grenades, from a pump action receiver on the underside of the weapon, and a second barrel that could be exchanged to give the Ghost any kind of caliber round for any mission type. She could switch between the standard 8mm Gauss rounds that the AGR-14's and C-14's used; or as she preferred to do, use Old Earth caliber rounds instead.

The large variety of ammunition and caliber types made changing mission type extremely easy; the old NATO 7.62x51mm cartridge (easily produced at the Armory with state of the art metals and propellants), was an extremely effective cartridge on non-armored targets that she found on Halkeginia. If she wanted to reach out and touch someone though, she could switch to either the massive 12.7x99mm NATO (.50BMG), which with newer materials could punch through power armor in certain places, or the hulls of light vehicles, and windscreens. In addition, Elliot had been working on a shorter ranged version to take down infantry specifically, an old Earth design called the Beowulf. If she wanted something a little more precise, the 8.6x70mm Magnum (.338 Lapua Magnum) cartridge gave her similar power, with less kick and far greater control.

The new rifle even had the ability to function in multiple roles, from a battle/sniper rifle, into a standard assault rifle, and with some modifications, as a variable caliber LMG platform. Kerrigan instead opted for a battle rifle role, using the Lapua cartridge, given the relatively wide open terrain and open sight lines making a job as a marksman ridiculously easy for her. She engaged the thermal scope, along with a new improvement, a long distance microphone to pick up distant sounds and even voices. Kerrigan could see this weapon being adopted by the Tristain Ghost Program once it got started; there were even plans for magical detectors as well.

'_Elliot really has outdone himself this time, this rifle is downright fantastic. I know Confederate and Dominion Ghosts had good equipment, but this would even surpass the gear their best Operatives would use.'_ Kerrigan couldn't help but smile, '_Not even Nova could imagine holding this fine piece of carbon fiber ass.'_

Kerrigan had her momentary firearms fantasy interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the distance.

'Everyone, get ready, I hear someone, or maybe a few people approaching from the Southern road.'

Kerrigan felt three acknowledgements as she closed her combat visor, the OLED display showing her squad's positions on the road around them. Only Jessica had stayed with Kerrigan, with the other two taking other positions around the lake front, holding other potential entry points.

The South road made the most sense anyways, the family on the Tristain side of the border was Montmorency's own, and a few others who had no interest in seeing the water spirit hurt or removed from the Lake itself. They would've also pursued a diplomatic route with the Elementals, as Montmorency herself had said, '_How exactly could a human intimidate an immortal Elemental spirit?'_

Kerrigan smiled at the thought, Montmorency would no longer look down on Kerrigan after this. Guiche on the other hand, had some serious atonement to complete before Kerrigan would even look at him again. He had combat duty coming up anyways, so he would be out of her hair soon enough.

Kerrigan spotted movement coming from over the hill, some 400 meters downrange; she zoomed in onto two cloaked figures walking with a serious sense of purpose. One was tall and full figured, '_Female most likely, well built too.'_ The second was far shorter and seemed to hold hidden emotions or feelings; she was leading, with a staff in her arms, '_Female maybe, given the petite stature.'_

Kerrigan couldn't help but feel that she knew them from somewhere, but wasn't going to let her Squad know that, lest it make them think twice about engaging them, should they be actually hostile. 'Squad, two cloaked targets approaching from Southern road, both appear female and experienced mages. One is holding a staff, presumably an air mage.' Kerrigan felt three acknowledgements, and her team moved into reserve positions behind Kerrigan.

She listened in as one began to speak, "_Are you going to tell me exactly what happened back there?"_

"_Why?"_

'_Damn, the voices are too distorted by the distance, and I can't seem to read their minds either.'_

"_Why do we have to kill the Water Spirit?"_

'I have confirmation they are going for the Water Spirit, fall back to ambush position, load weapons for lethal force. Activate cloaking devices now, but stay out of the moonlight. The light waves will distort the air around you.'

"Time for us to get ready Jessica," Kerrigan smiled and held the young Acolyte's shoulder. Jessica was shaking a little bit, the weapon in her hand clattering about, "Jessica, you need to calm down and focus on breathing. You aren't alone, you have me and the others watching your back, just stay with me and you'll be fine."

Jessica nervously nodded, "Thanks Sarah, how to I turn this thing on again?"

Kerrigan smiled, she placed the visor down onto Jessica's eyes and pressed a button on the left side of them, engaging her cloak.

"Way cool, lead on Sarah."

* * *

Kirche Von Zerbst was annoyed, to put it bluntly, at the sheer indifference Tabitha was giving towards her requests for more information, or even simple clarification on what Tabitha's butler had told her about her past.

'_I still don't believe she has been through so much, and to think I have had it bad. The only person who may have had it worse was Kerrigan, and even I don't know half of what has happened to her. Only Louise and the other Ghosts know exactly.'_

Tabitha stopped walking briefly and kneeled, "What is it Tabitha?"

"The grass, it's been flattened, by a pressure wave. Someone has been here recently, watching us right now."

Kirche was stunned, she had to be pointed to where the distortion was, _'How did she pick that up?!'_

"Get ready."

* * *

Kerrigan swore, '_How did she pick that up?!'_

Kerrigan only picked up the last part of the statement, but it was enough to realize they weren't dealing with an amateur, but a skilled soldier and tracker.

'Girls, check your cloaking devices and make sure your weapons are loaded, we'll be having guests momentarily.' Three acknowledgements came through the link, as Kerrigan turned off her safety, and loaded her under mounted canister launcher with a high power stun grenade, followed by two high explosive grenades, should they be needed.

The pair of mages made their way slowly up to the Lake, now with their magic foci at the ready. Louise raised her rifle and pointed for the tall one's midsection before taking one wrong step.

-CRACK-

The petite mage turned, and spoke, _'Icicle storm!_'

A set of massive sharpened ice blades emerged and blasted towards Louise's last position as one cut her visor link, disabling her cloaking. Louise dove to the side as Siesta opened fire with her AGR-14, until she was suppressed by the taller mage's fireball coming straight at her. Siesta was able to shield both herself and Louise with a Psionic bubble before the inferno hit them. The team was put on the defensive instantly, with half their team now unable to fire back. Kerrigan fired her canister launcher, sending a 30mm flash bang into the pair's midst, detonating in a massive concussive blast, knocking the pair down.

'I need these two alive!'

Kerrigan threw her C-10 aside, grabbed her combat knife, and while Jessica sent wild shots towards the group Kerrigan blinked in and gave a psionic bolt to the tall one's back, sending her flying into the dirt, missing her wand. Siesta ran to the taller one as she walked up, and both began grappling with one another for both her gauss rifle and the mage's wand. The petite one dodged a heavy kick coming from Kerrigan, and parried, hitting the Ghost in the chest with the staff's bottom. Kerrigan was shocked by the heavy impact and was stunned for only a moment, before getting a smack across the side of her head with the top of the staff. That blow actually disoriented Kerrigan and forced her to blink backwards to avoid a third strike.

'_This one isn't half bad, enough games for today though.'_

Kerrigan recovered instantly and sent a Psi Storm into the little mage, who actually used her magic foci as a way of dispersing the impact of the lightning blast. She noticed that the little one was visibly weakening from the constant assault, both exhaustion and what appeared to be boils and burns growing on her arms; it was that moment she made her move. Kerrigan kept the pulse up for an additional two seconds before leaving a Mirage and blinking behind Tabitha and delivering a powerful four finger strike to the base of her neck.

Tabitha's vision blasted into stars as her entire nervous system was given the physical equivalent of an overcharged Tazer, sending her straight into the ground.

Louise saw the younger mage fall and charged in to help Kerrigan deal with her and found herself being sent flying by a fireball from the taller mage which had gotten her wand back, before the taller one was smashed across the face with the AGR-14's stock by Siesta, "Enough play already."

Kerrigan wasted no time by pinning her to the ground and tossing her staff away, while Tabitha had regained enough mental focus to flip Kerrigan onto her back and start pummeling at her before being knocked back by a near impact from one of Louise's Psionic Lashes.

Louise was about to send the Lash through the young mage's face when she saw her face, "TABITHA?!"

Siesta called back in a Marco-Polo fashion, "KIRCHE?!"

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

Tabitha found herself dazed, her vision blurred and her entire body seemed to be paralyzed, unable to move. '_Am I paralyzed_?' A sharp pain in her back answered her question as it went down her spine and across her extremities.

As her vision returned she saw Kerrigan grinning from ear-to ear, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

"Why are you here?"

Kerrigan smiled, "We are here to visit the water spirit, specifically to get a piece of her for an antidote potion. I was able to intimidate it into making a deal with me, it involved stopping you, or whoever was attacking her."

Tabitha closed her eyes for a moment, "Antidote?"

"Love potion fiasco Tabitha, you want to see Guiche even more clichéd and over-bearing then he usually is?"

Kerrigan swore she saw a small smile appear on Tabitha's face, "No."

"Didn't think so, you and Kirche are pretty beat up from our little skirmish though, so we are going to visit the Water Spirit and collect. I suggest you let us call for a Medical Dropship to come pick you up and get you fixed up."

"Home nearby," Tabitha began to sit up but a massive pain wave shot through her body, sending her back to the ground with a noticeable -THUD- which earned a squeal of pain from the little mage. "How bad?"

"You're lucky to be alive, cracked collarbone, burns across your hands, and a slight concussion. The fact that you are alive however was something that I intended that from the beginning. I need information you see, about why someone in Gallia would want the Water Spirit dead. Care to elaborate for me Tabitha?"

Tabitha turned away, Kerrigan's eyes narrowed, "Tabitha, you know I will get my information eventually, all I ask is for the essentials."

Tabitha relaxed, "Family asked me to kill water Spirit, Lake is too high, damaging property."

Kerrigan nodded, "All I needed to know, I'll leave you and Kirche here with Siesta and Jessica while I go sort this out with the Spirit."

"Immortal, you are mortal."

Kerrigan couldn't help but sneer, "I wouldn't worry too much about that."

* * *

"Water Spirit, we meet again."

_"Were you successful Child of the Prophecy?"_

"I was, the mages only wish for the water level to fall to limit property damage. May I ask why you are doing so?"

_"Since you asked, I will answer. A precious artifact was stolen from me recently, a powerful ancient magic artifact that has the power to bend wills and bring the dead back to life."_

Kerrigan's eyes widened at that, but also at what she heard from Montmorency, "I think I've heard of it, The Ring of Andvari I believe. I thought it was a powerful water magic ring though."

"Who was this thief Water Spirit?"

_"A man named Cromwell."_

Kerrigan frowned, "I can look for this ring Water Spirit, but I cannot be sure when it will be returned to you. We know of this Cromwell, but he was captured and killed himself in prison. The Ring of Andvari was not on him, but I believe it may be in the possession of his fellow conspirators."

_"Time is irrelevant Child of the Prophecy. I am Immortal, remember?"_

Kerrigan smirked, "An attempt at humor Water Spirit?"

"_No, saying I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees is an attempt at humor._" Montmorency paled at that pitiful attempt at humor.

Kerrigan's smirk grew even larger, "Very well then, I will retrieve this ring and you will lower the water level starting now. No time limit is in place, but the sooner the better?"

_"Correct, good day to you._" The Water Spirit withdrew into the water and vanished.

Kerrigan sighed, "Time for us to call for an extraction."

* * *

**A/N: I'm afraid that is all for Season 1's OVA, The League of Extraordinary Fairies. Now, for your final (and rather cryptic) teaser snippet!**

**"The simulation is called Scenario A11-X93, though everyone back home called it 'Nukes Away.'"**

**What does it mean? Find out when Season two Premieres!**

**Hail to the (Zero) Queen: Assault on Albion premieres on May 1st, 2013. BE THERE! Looking for at least one person to beta read my first chapter for Season 2! PM me and I'll decide who I can trust with this. =)**

**Review Time!**

**DaLintyMan: That is indeed the question, but time will tell.**

**Meow: XD? Lolz**

**BlackholeLord: I will leave a note on all HttZQ stories when Season 2 Premieres!**


End file.
